Ben meet Rex
by Ben10ultimatrix900
Summary: One day Ben is chasing this genius who plans on turning himself into a powerful alien to rule the world he tricks Ben in the machine   and instead of changing his DNA it traps him into  another universe where he meets Rex
1. Chapter 1

Ben meet Rex Chapter 1

Speed it up Kevin gwen said soon they were at a labratory with some sort of machine the ultimatrix says its some sort of alien dna machine Ben said then a man said your right who are you ben said I am tyron then he fired a gun than ran then they trapped him in the machine and activate and Ben was gone Rex white knight said there is some sort of portal in the sky Rex said fine and used the boogie pack and saw a boy falling from it Rex went to try to save him but suddenly he heard Jetray then rex attacked him and made him fall to the ground then he heard a voice say spidermonkey then Ultimate Spidermonkey then he punched Rex and then he said you'll feel better in a few seconds and try to cure him but it didn't work it doesn't have any nanites Rex said then being hit with a web then he escaped it by making the smack hands (giant mechanical arms) then punched Ben then Rex said I need some backup then providince came then Ben threw Rex Into building then the building was about to collapse on the innocent man but then Ben turned into XLR8 and grabbed the man and saved him then the Ultimatrix ran out then the providence grunts pointed there guns at him and took him to the providence End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ben meet Rex chapter2

The providence grunt's took Ben and Doctor Holiday examined him and she said he has no nanites but the watch on your wrist some sort of DNA transfer machine it could be a cure for nanites White Knight said until that lock him in a holding cell. Rex take him to the cell there's the cell Rex said to Ben A hour later Ben said this is ridicoulous then six came in and said you have two choices stay in here Or work for providence Six came up to Rex and said meet your new partner a huge Evo is attacking the city Ben and Rex both jumped out of the jet Rex made the Boogie pack and flew at the evo that looked like a T-rex Ben turned into Jet ray and flew at the evo both Bn and Rex were flung to the ground Rex was badly hurt Ben was almost knocked then he tansformed into Way Big and punched th evo and fired a laser at him Rex then put both hands on the evo and cured him he was a adult with blond hair Gwen said to Biron where is Ben I dont know for the last time okay Gwen Kevin said what Kevin the machine works Kevin lets go through the machine Gwen looked in her spell book and said a spell and stuck him to a wall let me go he said not until we get back then Kevin and Gwen went through the portal and ended up in the park another dimensonal portal White Knight said Go check it out Ben and Rex they went to the park and Ben said Kevin Gwen 


	3. Chapter 3

Ben said to Gwen and Kevin how do we get back I didn't think that through Gwen said freinds of yours Rex said Rex this is Gwen and Kevin Later at providence hq doctor holiday examined them she said this is amazing you have special powers and like Ben you have no nanites Gwen said what are these nanites Ben said Iv'e been meaning to ask that question there tiny machines that infected every living thing normally harmless but when they activate the person with them turns into an Evo Rex said come on we have a evo problem all the evos escaped Gwen said this is a good time to try my new spell book uta tiwa sagourta and all the evos got stuck to the floor what spell was that Kevin said gravity spell Gwen answered . Hello Rex vankleis said who's that Ben said its van kleis dont forget me breach said where's the rest of the pack on a mission. Breach fired a portal at Ben then he was near vankleis he said let us take the nanite exxcelarator I dont think so Ben said but quikly he grabbed both of Ben's arms Rex gave him the nanite excellerator now let Ben go actually I need him he can be the cure to nanites breach opened a portal an Ben Van Kleis and Breach were took to abysus before the portal completely closed Rex, Gwen, and Kevin jumped in it and the saw Ben Van kleis and the rest of the pack Gwen said sora naga tiwa lagorta and it started raining fire and in the confusion Ben ran. He than shouted Bigchill then Ultimate Bigchill he than froze Breach,  
>salamander and Bio wulf but Van Kleis doged it and made vines go around Gwen's foot so she couldn't move Ultimate Bigchill then changed into echo echo than Ultimate Echo echo and threw sonic disks at Vankleis he said I didn;t want to resort to this and let out all the Evos that were statues. End of chapter 3<p> <p>


End file.
